Egyszer majd
by KatieWR
Summary: Gallia Provincia és Hispánia Provincia Római Birodalomnál élnek. Mindketten fiatalok, tele álmokkal. Enyhe Frain hatású one-shot, jó olvasást hozzá


Egyszer majd...

Gallia sóhajtva tette le ne a nehéz boroskancsót az asztalra. Utálta ezt: felszolgálót játszani, mint a rabszolgák, de ez Római Birodalom utasítása volt, és még ő is tudta, hogy nem érdemes vele ellenkezni, különben alaposan megjárja. (Szerencsére az emberek már elmentek, nem látják ezt a megaláztatást.) Bezzeg Britannia, őt senki nem kényszeríti semmire, mert akárhányszor idehozzák, csak megcsattogtatja a fehér szárnyait, s mint Ikarosz, hazarepül. Hányszor kérte, hogy vigye magával őt is, de soha még csak szóba sem állt vele a másik. Talán csak a szabadság képzetéért, de utálta Britanniát. Hispániával egyszer beszélgettek róla, hogy hazaszöknek, de Római Birodalom éktelen haragra gerjedt, mikor egy szolgáló a fülébe súgta, miről diskurálnak a provinciák.  
Most meg vedelt, mint mindig, mikor Hellász visszautasította. Gallia alig észrevehetően elhúzta a száját. A borból kevés is elég, és lassan kell inni, érezni az ízért, belélegezni az illatát, nem több kancsóval ledönteni egymás után! Nem szerette, mikor a hatalmas férfi hazajött. Részeges volt, és mindig rengeteg nőt hozott magával. (Bár egyszer jó volt, az egyik ágyas meglátta őket, magával hívta, s felöltöztette, Hispánia úgy nézett ki, mint egy igazi nemes főúr, ő pedig mint egy igazi királynő, vagy valamelyik gyönyörű istennő.)  
Rendezte arcvonásait és gondolatait, töltött a megürült kupába, majd visszasurrant a társa mellé, aki csendben eszegetett, nem voltak igazán éhesek, mert délután egy szőlős ligetben voltak, mielőtt hallották volna, hogy Római Birodalom hazajön. Nem sokkal később, mikor a boros kancsó félig kiürült (a férfinak nem is volt különösebb szüksége a kupára), Hispánia megbökte az oldalát.  
- Mindjárt elalszik – suttogta. Biccentett, és várt még egy kicsit, majd ismét felugrott, óvatosan megkerülte a férfit és halkan elkezdte összeszedni az edényeket. Tálcára halmozott mindent, az asztal túloldalán a másik ugyanezt tette – csak akkor szabadulhattak, ha rendet hagytak maguk után.  
Éppen a kupákat szedte össze, mikor a derekára simult az erős kar, ő pedig megdermedt. Római Birodalom közelebb húzta magához, arcát a hajába temette, érezte a leheletét a nyakánál. Felpillantva látta, hogy Hispánia ugrásra készen feszül az asztal túlsó végén, a ruhája alá rejtett tőr már alighanem a kezében pihent az asztal lapja alatt. Csak a tekintetével üzente, hogy ne tegyen semmi meggondolatlant, nem éri meg.  
- Ó, Gallia, milyen gyönyörű vagy...  
_Ezt talán Hellásznak kellene mondanod...  
_- És milyen kellemes az illatod... - fűzte hozzá dörmögve –, szőlő, só és édes bor...  
A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a másik fiú lassan közelít feléjük a túl oldalon. Szólni akart neki, hogy ne jöjjön ide, ő amúgy sem ijedt meg vagy valami, és segítség sem kell. Igazából már megszokta az ilyeneket (ez történik, ha valaki olyan ellenállhatatlan, mint ő).  
- Siess már, Gallia, nem érünk rá egész éjjel – szólalt meg Hispánia türelmetlenül, ahogy felkapta az edényekkel megrakott tálcát, a tőr már nem volt nála. A férfi úgy nézett rá, mintha csak egy rettenetesen zavaró valami lenne, mondjuk egy bogár. (Némelyik provinciáját így is kezelte.) És amíg nem rá figyelt, kisiklott az erős kar fogságából. Összeszedte a kupákat az asztalról, és villámgyorsan suhant is kifelé. Hallotta, ahogy Római Birodalom felemelkedik az asztaltól, és egy rémisztő pillanatig biztos volt benne, hogy utánuk jön, és akkor mind a ketten megkapják a magukét a szemtelenségért. De Róma csak annyit mordult utánuk a sötét folyosóra:  
- Gallia, hozz még bort a szobámba!  
Hosszan fújta ki a levegőt, mikor letették a tálcákat és csúnyán nézett Hispániára.  
- Ezt ne csináld többet! - suttogta halkan.  
- Ostoba! Azt akarod tán, hogy a kedvét töltse veled?! - szegezte neki a kérdést, és meg sem próbált csendben lenni.  
- Amennyit ivott, úgysem sikerülne neki – fordult el, összefonva karajait a mellkasa előtt, és elfordult. - Én most megyek, te pedig a menj aludni.  
- Ne utasítgass – mordult fel, és felkapta a boroskancsót. - Ne várasd meg!  
Megforgatta a szemeit, de átvette a súlyos edényt, és sietősen elindult. Remélte, hogy a másiknak lesz annyi esze, hogy hallgat a szavára, és még véletlenül sem jön utána. Nem akart bajt.  
Alig tette le a kancsót, Római Birodalom mellé lépett, elé tett két arany serleget. Összehúzta a szemeit, de töltött mind a kettőbe, és igyekezett nem zavartatni magát – pontosan tudta, hogy a férfi minden egyes mozdulatát figyeli. Felé nyújtotta az italt, és szó nélkül felvette a másikat, hogy belekortyoljon. Csak figyelte az ital felett, várakozón, hogy mit akar még tőle. Meg sem lepődött, mikor a férfi elkapta a karját, és kissé talán erőteljesebb mozdulattal, mint akarta, magához rántotta. A bor a ruhájára löttyent, a serleg elgurult, ő egy pillanattal később az ágy szélének dőlve találta magát. Nem látta, mit csinál Róma, nem is érdekelte, a plafont bámulta, míg hallgatta, hogy a másik a nyakába szuszog, még csak meg sem feszült a kezek bilincsében, s azon gondolkodott, miféle tünde-mágiát vethetne be ellene, hogy gyorsabban szabaduljon a helyzetből, milyen varázslatot kellene használnia...*  
Tompa reccsenés és sorozatos kopogás, a hódító teste hirtelen ránehezedett, felkapta a fejét. Hispánia kezében ott maradt a kancsó egyik füle, de most eldobta, hogy leránthassa róla a férfit – a fiú sokkalta erősebb volt, mint azt bárki kinézte belőle.  
- Jól vagy? - kérdezte, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy szorosan átölelje.  
- Mondtam, hogy menj el aludni – suttogta, de viszonozta a gesztust, kellemes volt.  
- Persze, hogy aztán kikapjak, ha reggel nem talállak – morgolódott.  
- Menjünk innen, mielőtt magához tér – szólt, és kibontakozott az ölelésből, sietősen, mégis némán a folyosó felé vették az irányt. Gallia megtorpant, visszafordult a szobába, felkapta a serleget, amiből ivott, s visszatette oda, ahonnan elkerült – talán Római Birodalom azt hiszi majd, álmodott, úgy sikerült összetörnie a kancsót, ez végül is lehetséges, hiszen már cseppet sem volt magánál.  
Egymásba kapaszkodva rohantak végig az épületen addig a helyiségig, ahol ők ketten laktak, és rövid idő múlva már aludtak is.

- Egyszer... - kezdte Hispánia elgondolkodva, magához képest komolyan, a penge némán dolgozott a kezében, Gallia mocorgott előtte –, ... egyszer majd én is nagy birodalom leszek. Meghódítok egy csomó földet, és erős leszek, hogy senki ne tudjon bántani, és akkor majd megvédelek.  
Gallia felkacagott.  
- Most mit nevetsz?  
- Tudd meg, Hispánia Provincia, nekem aztán nem lesz szükségem védelemre, enyém lesz az egész világ!  
- Na persze, még egy kardot sem bírsz el! - csóválta a fejét.  
- Nagy harcos leszek, hidd csak el – morogta maga elé.  
- Hiszem ha látom, Gallia!  
Egészen addig nevettek, míg Róma mélyen dörgő hangját nem hallották valahonnan a távolból.  
- Kész van? - fordult hátra a szőke.  
- Igen – biccentett a barna hajú.  
- Rejtsd el a tőrt! - sürgette, ahogy felugrott. Nem volt ideje odamenni a víztükörhöz, ez aggasztotta kissé, de jobb nem sokat késni.  
- Futás! - rikkantotta, és már rohantak is a hívó szóra.  
Római Birodalom érdeklődve nézett végig rajtuk, aztán összevonta a szemöldökeit, mikor a pillantása megakadt Gallián.  
- Mi lett a hajaddal? - kérdezte.  
- Levágtam – közölte határozottan, és beleborzolt rövid, szétálló tincseibe. - Mert zavart, hogy mindenki lánynak néz. Úgyhogy rövid hajam lesz addig, míg nem nő szakállam!  
Róma jót nevetett rajta, ők pedig cinkosan összevigyorogtak Hispániával.

2013. 10. 17.

*Bár az én headcanon-Francisom irtózik a mágiától, a gallok eredetileg kelták voltak, s csak a római hódoltság alatt lettek kultúrájukban latinok, úgyhogy szerintem ebben az időben még Gallia sem vetette meg a mágiát, ha éppen szüksége volt rá :)


End file.
